Ron Weasley and the Journey into the Shadows
by LuckieCharmz
Summary: Ron is always pushed to the side. No one knows how he really feels. In this story you will see the first Harry Potter book told from Ron's point of view. Please review! Fourth Chapter is updated!
1. Saying Goodbye

Ron Weasley's Beginning A/N~ This is the first book in Ron's point of view. the first few chapters will be in third person though because Ron will be really young during those chapters.  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter  
  
-:: Chapter One ::-  
  
Ronnie Weasley's big blue eyes filled with tears as he watched his older brother, Charlie run through the wall. Ronnie was only three years and it saddened him greatly that his brothers would be leaving him. He had almost forgotten Charlie and Billy when they returned home the previous summer. And now they were leaving him again.  
  
"Don't be sad, Ronnie," said Percy, Ronnie's seven year old brother, "They're coming home for Christmas this year."  
  
Ronnie smiled at that. He loved Christmas so much. Suddenly the sad thoughts of his older brothers were washed away by happier thoughts of Christmas presents.  
  
Arthur Weasley scooped Ronnie up and the rest of the Weasley family headed for the car. "Just think, Ronnie," he said, "in a few years from now you'll be going to Hogwarts too."  
  
Ronnie giggled happily his thoughts now revolving around the cookies that his mom made during Christmas.  
  
"Me too!" Exclaimed an excited Fred, who was five years old.  
  
"You'll all be going to Hogwarts eventually," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.  
  
The Weasley family headed home looking forward to the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
A/N~ Well there ya go. I know that that was a very short chapter, but I wanted to start early in his life. The next chapter will be posted soon. please review! 


	2. Naptime

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
  
A/N~ Thanks so much for the reviews! My reviewers are Alenichnaya and redrose2310! I hope everyone likes this chapter! Unfortunately it's going to be VERY short! Sorry guys, but I am soooo sooo soooo busy! I just wanted to make sure that I got this lil chapter up so y'all knew that I didn't abandon it!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Molly Weasley rocked her son back and forth in her arms. She could tell that he was going to be special. Ronald, or Ronnie as most people called him, was going to be as amazing as his older brothers. And that was great because his brothers were very amazing. His oldest brother, Bill was sixteen and the smartest wizard in his class.  
  
Than came fourteen year old Charlie, who very athletic. Molly's other sons Percy, George, and Fred, were very young but they showed promise too.  
  
Molly put Ronnie, who was now asleep into his crib. Her two-year-old daughter, Virginia was asleep in the crib next to his. He was softly sucking his thumb and sound asleep.  
  
Molly smiled and ran her fingers through his curly red hair. She could have stayed locked in that moment forever but. . .  
  
  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped as she ran into the family room. She left Percy in charge of the twins for a few minutes so that she could put Ronnie and Virginia into their cribs for their naps.  
  
Unfortunately though, she had gotten carried away up there and obviously left her other children alone for to long.  
  
Molly entered the family room and her fears had come true. Fred and George got hold of her wand. Now her nice and neat family room was scattered with everything that had been in the drawers and on the shelves. Percy was trying to get the wand out of the twins' clutches but couldn't do it on his own.  
  
  
  
Molly sighed and set to work. She loved her children so much. . . but she wished they weren't so much trouble!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ I hope ya liked it! Sorry that it was short! Idk when the next chapter will be out! I'm sorry but I am so busy this year!! All I can promise is that it will be up before Christmas! Please review! 


	3. Birthday BLUES

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Ron! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang as Ron blew out the six candles on his chocolate cake.  
  
Everybody clapped because he got them all out on his first try.  
  
"Great job," sweetheart, said Molly, "Now let me cut the cake and you can start opening presents.  
  
"Okay," Ron agreed eagerly. He loved presents, and he would be receiving a lot of them today. Aside from his family, his cousins, Courtney and Shelly would be giving him presents and so would his aunt and uncle. His other guests were Perkins, a friend of his father, and Perkins' wife, and also his friend, David Stevens and his parents.  
  
"Open my present first!" Ginny, his five-year-old sister exclaimed.  
  
Ron took her gift out of her hands. It was wrapped rather sloppily in hot pink wrapping paper. Ron didn't want to hurt her feelings though, so he thanked her and tore the paper off.  
  
He grinned as a stuffed lion fell onto his lap.  
  
"Mummy took me to buy it at the village," Ginny told him proudly, "I got you a lion so you could be a Gryffindor like everybody else!"  
  
Ron hugged his little sister, "Thanks, Gin," he told her.  
  
  
  
HE received some wonderful presents that day!  
  
His aunt Carol and Uncle Patrick gave him clothes as usual, and Courtney and Shelley presented him with cards that they made themselves. David and his family gave Ron two Chudley Cannons posters, and six sickles because he was six years old. Perkins and his wife were rather old, and never had kids so they didn't really know how to shop for six year olds. Their gift to Ron was a copper hammer. Ron had no idea what he was supposed to do with that, but he took it anyway and thanked Perkins.  
  
Ron turned eagerly to his family. . . he didn't open their presents yet. He just couldn't wait. Arthur grinned at his wife. The present that they bought for Ron was sort of expensive. They hoped that he'd like it.  
  
Ron tore the paper off of the gift, and revealed. . . a toy broomstick!  
  
"Thank you soooo soooo soooo much!!!" he exclaimed as he examined his broomstick. It was called a mini white wanderer. It could go as fast as ten miles an hour *and* fifteen feet high!  
  
Ron couldn't wait to take it outside and play. Maybe he could play Quidditch with Bill and Charlie, and use their old Quidditch balls. Maybe they could fly to London on their brooms and play Quidditch on the 'Quidditch Patch de Merlin'. Ron was so caught up in his excitement that he didn't even realize Bill handing him his next present. It was a miniature dragon toy. It could breathe real flames. Ron thanked his brother and went on to his next present from Percy.  
  
"Here you go, Ron," Percy said and handed him a heavy present. Ron smiled broadly. He knew that this present had to be amazing, it weighed about twenty pounds.  
  
He quickly ripped the paper off and it revealed. . .  
  
A Book.  
  
A BOOK! Percy gave Ron a book, and he could barely read!  
  
"Thanks, Percy," he said, and he tried to sound out the title. The first word he already knew. . . it was one of his favorite words of all. . . *Hogwarts* the second word was very easy. It was another word that Ron liked because it was so easy to spell. "A" The third word however was a bit hard.  
  
"Hi-his-hiss-toe-rye-HISSTOERYE-History!" This book is called "Hogwarts, A History! Thanks Percy!"  
  
  
  
The next present that Ron got was definitely the best yet. .. . . it was from Charlie, who was Ron's favourite brother.  
  
Ron knew that this was going to be his best present. Even better than the broomstick maybe. . .  
  
He opened it up slowly, and revealed. . . a real set of Quidditch balls and case!  
  
Ron stared speechlessly at it. It was the best present he ever received in his entire life.  
  
"Thank you, Charlie," he whispered, "This is the greatest!"  
  
"Is that all the presents?" Molly asked, "Well why doesn't everyone join us in the living room. . . we can play a few games."  
  
"NO!" shouted Fred and George together, "You forgot ours!"  
  
"Thanks, guys," Ron said as the twins handed him a yellow wrapped gift.  
  
"Your gonna love it," Fred said with a mischievous voice.  
  
"Yeah, definitely," George agreed.  
  
Ron smiled and tore the paper off. He couldn't quite figure out what it was. It looked like a blue blanket but he knew that the twins wouldn't give him something like that.  
  
He looked at the blanket more closely. He really couldn't figure out what it was. Than all of the sudden it erupted into blue flames. The flames flew to Ron and made his arms and face completely blue!  
  
Fred and George began laughing so hard they fell out of their chairs. Everyone else laughed at the joke too. Ron's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe Fred and George. How could they do that to him??  
  
Since Fred and George didn't know very much magic, the trick didn't quite work. After a few seconds Ron's skin returned to it's normal color. . . than again it wasn't going back to normal. It was actually turning red because he was so embarrassed.  
  
Ron tried to control himself, but everyone else was laughing at him. He could tell that his parents, and aunt and uncle, Perkins, his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Stevens and Bill and Charlie were starting to calm down, but Ron didn't care. Fred and George had struck again. It wasn't fair. They were always making a fool of Ron.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Ron spat angrily. "You guys ruined my birthday! Just like you ruin everything!"  
  
With that he ran to his room and burst into tears as he collapsed onto his bed. He hated his brothers. He hated his entire family. Nobody cared about him.  
  
Ron wiped his eyes and rolled over.  
  
"Someday, I'm gonna runaway," he muttered to himself, "than everyone will feel bad about making fun of me!"  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
  
  
Please review everyone!  
  
**** 


	4. Brotherly Talks

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N~ Thanks to my one reviewer!  
  
Otakugirl!  
  
Now, onto chapter four!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ron threw all of his favorite toys and some clothes into his suitcase. He had his mind made up his mind! He was going to run away forever.  
  
He was packing so vigorously that he didn't even notice that someone had come into his room.  
  
"I hope your not thinking about running away."  
  
Ron whirled around. His brother, Charlie was standing before him.  
  
"What do you want?" John asked angrily.  
  
Charlie sat down on Ron's bed.  
  
"You know Ron," he said, "It was really nice of Dumbledore to let me come home for the weekend. He could have said no when I asked him. But he let me come home, because I wanted to see my brother on his birthday. It would be such a shame if after all that work my brother ran away before I really got a chance to talk to him."  
  
Ron stopped packing and went to sit next to Tommy. He didn't say anything though, he just quietly listened to his brother."  
  
"I ran away once when I was your age too," Tommy continued, "It was because of Bill. We were playing Quidditch outside and he knocked me off my broom. . . on purpose. He just wanted to win, that's all. It made me so mad that I ran inside to get him in trouble. Mum was pregnant with George and Fred at the time and she didn't want to listen to me complain about Bill. . . so I just left the house and ran away. I didn't get very far though. Bill caught up with me and made me come home."  
  
"Weren't you mad at him though?" Ron asked, "If someone knocked *me* off of my broom I'd never speak to them again."  
  
Charlie laughed, "well I got over it pretty quickly. And I am glad that I did too, because when Bill and I were at Hogwarts together he was always there for me no matter what. He helped me study, he came to all of my Quidditch games, he stood up for me when the Slytherins were causing trouble...... So it's a good thing that we stayed friends. My years at Hogwarts wouldn't have been as good as they were if I didn't have him there."  
  
"But Bill was only mean to you *once*" Ron protested, "George and Fred are *always* mean to me. They *hate* me.  
  
"You're their *brother*, Ron," Charlie said, "They don't hate you, they're just a little more hyper than most people."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Now come on," Tommy continued, "Let's go back down stairs. There is a party in your honor, and you have two older brothers that want to apologize to you."  
  
Ron smiled slightly, "Okay, lets go!"  
  
The two brothers ran down stairs and Ron had a great time for the rest of the party." 


End file.
